custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathurax (Bla234)
Makuta Deathurax was the little-known brother of Makuta Teridax and was ruler of Deatha Nui for some time, he also had lots of Makuta brothers at his disposal who obeyed him. Early Life Ever since being created from the Antidermis, he was evil. He never was good from the moment of his creation, and was banished to Tren Krom's Island. But he found a way to escape and when he did, he found that the Makuta had gone evil and were following Teridax. He was furious, so he stole some Antidermis and traveled to the island of Deatha Nui which he took over and then he created his own Makuta from the Antidermis to serve him. Deatha Nui On Deatha Nui, he enslaved most of the Matoran that lived there as well as building a huge shadow fortress. He then proceeded to create his own, obedient "Brothers" that would serve him in Deatha Nui. He didn't interfere in events directly but he did influence things slowly i.e. sending Makuta Electroblade to assassinate Turaga Vakama (he failed!). The Shadow Fortress Four Matoran somehow became Toa and journeyed to his Shadow Fortress, hoping to defeat him, but when they got inside they were pursuaded by Rehedra to join the Makuta. Only Toa Saveor didn't go evil and he pretended to be evil. Then, as the "Makutoa" were standing in front of Deathurax, ready to bow to him and pledge to be Makuta, Toa Saveor jumped up and did a triple backflip; knocking right into Rehedra and sending her flying into a wall. Then he confronted Deathurax with his Flame Magno Sword. Deathurax told him that he was "Death, Destruction and all that is evil" as well as saying that Saveor was a fool. He told the Makutoa to destroy Saveor and "tear out his spine and rip his body to shreds!". But Saveor convinced the Makutoa to remember their duties and they became good again. Then they proceeded to attack Deathurax, but tragically, Deathurax was too strong and used his mask power to kill Toa Hellpar. Hellpar's Death was not in vain because thanks to their mask powers, the Toa were able to successfully drive Deathurax and his Makuta into The Outlands of Deatha Nui. The Outlands The Toa Heroes decided to follow him to The Outlands of Deatha Nui, however, when they confronted him, he teleported all of his Makuta to fight the Toa. But the Toa Heroes beat all the Makuta and challenged Deathurax. During the fight though, Toa Saveor absorbed the bodies of all the other Makuta; transforming him into "Titoa" Saveor. "Titoa" Saveor managed to defeat Makuta Deathurax, but not kill him; so the Toa found a way to send him to The Dark Void Quotes Parallel Universes *The Dark Mirror- He was never created. *The Kingdom- He was killed somehow (it isn't known how). Personality He was a very sadistic and cruel Makuta, and would have enjoyed killing his own mother (if he had one!). He was also one of the most cunning, clever and downright scheming Makuta that there was. Abilities and Traits He had too many abilities to count. Trivia *The idea for him came to Bla234 in a dream. Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Persons of Mass Destruction